I Am From by Kaylani Park
by Kctimes2
Summary: Adam and Tanya's daughter writes a story of appreciation dedicated to her parents. Adam is not happy.


**A/ N: **_An idea popped into my head, and well, here it is._

**Summary- **This is set almost 25 years in the future. Tanya and Adam are married with three kids, and their oldest child has composed a little biography, so to say. Adam is not happy.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything besides Kaylani Aisha Park.

**I Am From by Kaylani Park**

**Xxxxx**

**25 Years After Graduation  
Adam and Tanya's House  
Angel Grove, CA  
**  
Tanya Park began to clean her daughter's room. She had to sigh, the room was cluttered to the brim with clothes, magazines, pictures, and blankets. Lightly giggling, she began to clean. Even though her daughter was 17 years old, she still treated her like she was seven by doing her chores. The former Yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger hummed, while she cleaned. She reminisced about how she got to this point.

Her life had changed quite a bit, since her time as a ranger. After retiring, she went to college. Adam began to court Tanya when they entered their freshman year at Angel Grove University. The shy demeanor had disappeared, and in welcomed a more confident Adam. It was definitely no shock to Rocky, Tommy, Jason, or Justin that the two fell in love.

While at the college, she majored in Liberal Arts with a minor in Music. In two years, she got her associates and became a teacher. She did little side jobs of singing around coffee shops, local baseball games, and when Ernie reopened the Youth Center, she would sing there in her spare time. Eventually the young college grad secured a job at Stone Canyon High School, and after that, Adam proposed to her.

At the age of 24, Adam and Tanya married. Adam became a successful real estate broker and realtor, and he opened his own real estate agency, Green Frog Realty, and he was able to fork up the money for Tanya's dream wedding. Aisha was named maid of honor, while Rocky served as the best man. Kat, Trini, and Kim served in her bridal party. Yes, the third Yellow ranger formed a friendship with the 'Original Pink'. Billy, Jason, and Tommy were the groomsmen.

It was during their honeymoon that Tanya became pregnant with their first child, a daughter, Kaylani Aisha Park. Two years later, they had a son, Derek Rockford Park. The following year, and this was their final child, Tanya give birth to Adam's namesake, Adam Hee-Yong Park Jr. Their family was truly complete.

Since then, Tanya's been a dutiful housewife, mother, and teacher. Something she definitely flourished in. She could truly do it all, and she had a knack for multitasking.

So with their kids doing their hobbies, Tanya and Adam had their house to themselves. Which was why, Tanya was in her first child's room tidying up.

"I swear this girl needs to have a serious talking to about how this place is a 'self cleaning house'." Tanya shook her head. "You really should clean up after yourself!" The mother of three admonished, and she kept at it.

Approximately an hour later, the room looked like it actually belonged to a living person. Tanya patted herself on the back, and she began to dust around her daughter's computer desk. In all honesty, her daughter practically lived at this desk. Her daughter was an aspiring writer, and she would love to major in journalism when she entered college. Her daughter's pieces were awfully moving, and they were often published in the Angel Grove Bee.

Smiling to herself, Tanya straightened out the papers accordingly. Her daughter's green and yellow folder seemed to stick out the most, and there was a post it note on there. 'Make sure to hand to Mom and Dad', the note read. Sparking plenty of interest and knowing the note was addressed to her, Tanya eagerly opened the folder.

Whispering the contents of the paper, a hand flew to her mouth. She protectively covered the sheet, and she went to find Adam.

Arriving at the master bedroom, she realized he was absent.

"He must be downstairs then." Tanya assumed about where her husband had gone, and she quickly left down there. "Adam!" She called out. "Sweetie?" She wondered if he was even home now. Part of her knew how busy her husband could get, and he would often be on the run.

"Tanya!" Adam summoned from his home office. "Come to the den, I'm just looking over a pending contract." He informed for his wife.

Tanya arrived to the den, and she smiled at the former Black Mighty Morphin, Green Zeo and Turbo, and holder of the Frog. Sauntering towards him, she bent down and kissed his lips passionately.

Inside of Adam, he couldn't contain his joy, and he eagerly massaged her ass.

She parted hastily and shook her head. "Not right now." She dissuaded him.

"Sweetie, come on." Adam urged her to do the deed, while the kids were gone.

"No, I need to show you something."

"Is it a little peek?"

"I guess you could say that." _A peek into the past, _she pondered.

Adam reclined back in his chair. "Hmm, would it have to do with going to Barbados this weekend for some alone time?"

Tanya gasped at the surprise, and she flung herself into her husband's arms. "Really? We can go there?"

Adam nodded, as he pulled the tickets from beneath his laptop shoulder bag. "I just got them this morning. Things around here have been crazy, and I would love for us to go."

"We _can_ go." His wife readily agreed with a big grin, and then the paper in her hands brought her back down to Earth. "Sweetie, I want to read you something."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I knew our daughter was talented, but this has to be some of her best."

The former Black ranger grinned at the comment about their daughter. He had to admit his first born was very intelligent, and the way she put her thoughts down on paper came out wonderful. He pulled up another chair for his wife, and they sat together. He waited for Tanya to read the short story.

Tanya cleared her throat before she began.

"I Am From  
By- Kaylani Park

I am from generations of Korean, American, and African American ancestors.

I am from unrelated aunts and uncles.

I am from a ton of unrelated cousins as well.

I am from a soccer player and a singer.

I am from a second Black, a second Green spread twice, and a third Yellow, also spread twice.

I am from fitted astronaut like suits that protect in the time of need.

I am from a young roller blader, who happened to save his teacher's baby, and a foreign exchange student, who switched places with a new friend.

I am from 12 teenagers with attitude.

I am from 18 people and a reformed woman brought together by a magical mentor's death.

I am from a secondary mastodon, a frog, a square, two horizontal cylinders, a green mini van, and a yellow SUV.

I am from two generations of mechanical robots and a wizard along with a beautiful lady veiled in white.

I am from four power sources.

I am from men that switch colors and females that remain with one color.

I am from Youth Center tournaments, smoothies, milkshakes, Christmas get-togethers, Native Indian Expos, gymnastic meets, dances, Police Galas and it's owner, Ernie.

I am from two bullies, both reformed by joining the Police Academy, became junior police officers, and have remained a staple to various colorful teams.

I am from various journeys to mythical jungles and islands.

I am from downsized teens, who received aid from five aliens.

I am from a crystal that was received after completing a quest.

I am from a scavenger hunt, a Chinese lantern, an ex-boyfriend, and a never ending opera.

I am from the belief that ninjas can find anything is possible.

I am from a meeting place that was remodeled and sadly destroyed.

I am from a team-up with aliens and then the 15th generation.

I am from a broken metamorphic converter.

I am from a Sabrina, a Sarah, a Marissa, and a Shawn.

I am from a high school, the next town over from my original one.

I am from transferring students heading to Switzerland.

I am from honorable replacements.

I am from big reunions, even bigger welcoming celebrations.

I am from formidable women, all responsible for one in the 2:1 ratio.

I am from petrified men, all responsible for the two in the 2:1 ratio.

I am from two siblings - one that's following papa's footsteps and the other following mama's footsteps.

I am from a Dragon that summoned a Tiger which disintegrated into a Falcon, but a crystal gave a Red Star, and then shifted to a Red racecar, and retired to become a Brachio that calls his wife 'Beautiful' and can't seem to forget his teenage extra curricular activity; even though his mind is forgetful.

I am from a Golden T-Rex that will always be the _first_ to me and allowed me to forever ride his motorcycle.

I am from a Triceratops kind of Wolf that's traveled to space and back.

I am from the primary Mastodon that Hip Hop Aikidos this way and that way.

I am from a subsequent Tyrranosaurus modified to an Ape that made a Blue Trinagle, who can take a buffet by storm, and he'll always double as my Godfather.

I am from a 13 year old, at the time, 4X4 pick up.

I am from three birds in one that's an Olympic gymnast, and who will forever be known as an awful pen pal.

I am from the initial Saber-Toothed Tiger, who owns Mr. Ticklesneezer and _almost_ died in a horrific car accident, but survived with the help of certain animals.

I am from a owner of a cyber café that found out a monstrous secret in college.

I am from the first mastodon's crush that will be an honorary civilian.

I am from a Bear that keeps her Ape in check, and she'll always double as my Godmother.

I am from the stand in for the Crane, a Circle, and the arms of a super sized carrier, who practices ballet religiously, and who had to step out of her comfort zone to find the one she loves.

I am from living in Stone Canyon to living in Angel Grove after I joined a team.

I am from listening to my mother's beautiful voice down by the Angel Grove stream.

I am from my father's shy, but humble personality.

Most of all, I'm from a society that only allows certain people access, and I wouldn't be surprised if I'm recruited too."

Tanya finished up, and she gazed at her husband, who seemed to be deep in thought. "What do you think?"

"Do you know why Kaylani would write that?" Adam asked, as he took his glasses off. The phrases, the information, the exposure, all of that could ruin the Power Rangers as they knew it.

"Adam, you can't be mad about this. It's history, she's paying tribute to where she's from!" She was slightly taken aback by his question.

"Can you imagine if someone found this? This has the potential to expose everyone!"

"Don't you dare put that on Kaylani!" Tanya growled at her husband in disgust. "She wrote that from the bottom of her heart, and all you care about is this getting leaked. Think about your daughter!"

"I'm thinking about my daughter, as well as this family and our friends. How do you think they would feel?"

"I think they would be alright with it." A new voice spoke up.

The riled up Tanya and Adam turned to Kaylani.

Kaylani was gorgeous, she had wavy, long, brown hair, caramel colored skin, eyes like Adam, cheeks and lips from Tanya, and she came to be her mother's height also. Her long, toned legs and body were envious to other female offsprings of rangers. She smiled at her parents, and she knew the piece would come with a hostile response. She walked in and faced her parents bravely. Most of all, she wanted to get her point across, especially to her dad.

"Thank you, Daddy." Kaylani acknowledged sincerely.

"You're welcome?" Adam questioned why he was saying that to his daughter. "Kaylani?"

"Dad, I'm proud of where I came from. You, mom, Uncle Rocky, Auntie Aisha, Uncle Tommy, Auntie Kim, Uncle Zack, Auntie Angela, Uncle Jason, Auntie Trini, Uncle Billy, Auntie Hayley, Uncle Justin, and of course Auntie Kat, everything you guys had to sacrifice, it preserved Earth. Without the help of Zordon, Dimitria, Alpha 5 and 6, and the power sources people have held, things would be different, a lot different. Maybe Rita would've taken over faster, and then Lord Zedd, King Mondo, Queen Machina, they would've conquered." Kaylani started, and she looked at her parents earnestly. "Just because I wrote the facts down on paper, it's simply stating how I got to where I am. I'm alive because my parents and aunts and uncles made sure that happened."

"But Kaylani, this is very dangerous. Do you know what people would do with this kind of information?" Adam had to make his daughter open her eyes.

Kaylani turned to her mother. "You found that in my room right?"

"Right." Tanya wondered where her daughter was heading with this.

"Notice the sticky note said, 'make sure to hand to mom and dad'." Kaylani reminded her.

"Well, yes." Tanya agreed, and she grabbed the yellow post-it note.

"I'm giving it to you guys. That's the _only_ copy, and I made sure that Billy and Hayley looked through my laptop to get rid of any trace of the document." Kaylani assured, and she gave her parents a kiss on the cheek. "Dad, I know better than that. Zordon might've haunted all three of us in our sleep if I hadn't at least abided by the rules he had preset, right?"

Adam smiled at his daughter. She was intelligent, sassy, mature, and she had a great head on her shoulders. Something he was very delighted about. "I have to apologize about being so rude earlier. I should've known you weren't doing this for personal gain, or planning on getting it published."

Kaylani nodded in satisfaction. "Dad, yes, you should've known better, but I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Well of course you can always pay for my black Infiniti to get the yellow racing stripes." Kaylani hopefully offered, and she gave her father the puppy dog eyes.

"Not a chance." Adam bent forward and whispered to his daughter.

"Fine, I'll settle for $20. I'm heading to the Youth Center to meet up with Naddy and Sophia." Kaylani revealed her plans were to hang out with Rocky and Aisha's daughter, Naddy, and Tommy and Kim's daughter, Sophia. She held her hand out expectantly.

Adam obliged, since the piece was very nicely put together. He grabbed his wallet and took out two bills. "Have fun."

Kaylani gasped. "Dad, I only wanted a twenty." She looked at the two Benjamin Franklin bills incredulously.

"My treat." Adam said, and he got a bigger bear hug from his daughter. He laughed.

Kaylani hugged her mom, and she was about to leave, but Adam stopped her.

"Kaylani." He called for, and she walked back to him. "I love you, and I'm very happy that you are appreciative of everything we've done. Your work is great, and I am honored to have raised such a beautiful and expressive daughter."

"Dad, I love you too. You are such a sap." She playfully punched his arm. "Mom, thank you for always being on my side. I'm sure you would've scared Dad into believing my side."

"I could've." Tanya seemingly agreed. "Or I could've always gotten Auntie Kim, Auntie Trini, and Auntie Aisha on him."

Adam shuddered at the thought.

"That's always possible." Kaylani giggled at her father's stance. She shook her head. "Alright, I'll be back later. Catch ya on the flipside!"

"That is Auntie Kim's line, I hope she copyrighted it!" Adam came out of his scared trance.

"Bye Dad!" Kaylani shouted, as the door slammed behind her.

Tanya smiled at Adam, and she opened up the safe. It wasn't just any safe, but it was a safe that contained Power Ranger memorabilia. She placed the paper and the folder it was found in, and she locked it up safely. She couldn't believe Adam's jumpiness over a little history their daughter was able to write.

"Don't you feel stupid." Tanya pointed out, and she giggled at her husband.

"Yeah, yeah shut up. The next thing we know all the kids of rangers are going to do some shit like that." Adam mused, and he looked at his wife. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled. "At least she had the common courtesy to ask Billy and Hayley to get rid of any trace."

"See babe, you should be happy about that."

"Alright, alright. Enough talk about that. Can we get back to you know…" He kissed her on the lips.

Tanya pulled away. "Na, huh. Mr. Realtor hot shot. I gotta get ready for Barbados this weekend." She excitedly notified, and she grabbed his wallet. Extracting his golden Master Card, she happily bounced out to the mall. She figured she had enough time to gather up Kat, Kim, Trini, and Aisha too.

Adam groaned, and he walked to his desk chair. He sighed, and he looked at the picture of the ranger family and another picture of his family. The two did merge beautifully. He continued to smile, and he got back to work. His daughter did bring up some great memories.

**The End. **


End file.
